Songs Rewriten
by rockstr16
Summary: These are songs written in one of the twilight characters perspective. Enjoy and be nice.
1. Tim McGraw

**Hey it's me again... And I took a song and twilified it. First will be my version and then the orginal.... **

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not mine and neither is Taylor Swifts' songs!**

**P.S. BELLA POV**

* * *

**My Version**

You said the way my brown eyes shined,  
Put those 108 years to waste  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Volvo car  
That had a tendency of going fast  
On highways at night  
An' I was right there thinking he isn't a fright  
An' then the time I woke up to find that Jasper bites!

But when you think: Edward Cullen,  
I hope you think my lullaby  
The one that you made for me all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on your house  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little blue dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Edward Cullen,  
I hope you think of me

December saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a place on my arm  
Is that crescent shaped mark  
From a summer back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

But when you think: Edward Cullen,  
I hope you think my lullaby  
The one that you made for me all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on your house  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little blue dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Edward Cullen,  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' at the Voltera ,  
An' there's as speech left in my mind,  
An' the first thing that I'll say

Is: "When you think: Edward Cullen  
"I hope you think my lullaby  
Some day you'll turn path around,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little blue dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Edward Cullen,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm

You said the way my brown eyes shined,  
Put those 108 years to waste  
I said: "That's a lie"

* * *

**Taylor Swift's Version**

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"  
Just a boy in a Chevy truck,  
That had a tendency of gettin' stuck,  
On backroads at night  
An' I was right there beside him all summer long  
An' then the time we woke up to find that summer'd gone

But when you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

September saw a month of tears,  
An' thankin' God that you weren't here,  
To see me like that  
But in a box beneath my bed,  
Is a letter that you never read,  
From three summers back  
It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet,  
An' lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe:

When you think: Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think my favorite song  
The one we danced to all night long:  
The moon like a spotlight on the lake  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me

And I'm back for the first time since then:  
I'm standin' on your street,  
An' there's a letter left on your doorstep,  
An' the first thing that you'll read:

Is: "When you think: Tim McGraw,  
"I hope you think my favorite song"  
Some day you'll turn your radio on,  
I hope it takes you back to that place  
When you think happiness,  
I hope you think: "That little black dress"  
Think of my head on your chest,  
An' my old faded blue jeans  
When you think Tim McGraw,  
I hope you think of me  
Oh, think of me,  
Mmmm

You said the way my blue eyes shined,  
Put those Georgia stars to shame that night  
I said: "That's a lie"


	2. Teardrops on my Guitar

**Hey this is Jacob here. I'm heartbroken. And I just realized why Bella loves that leech more than me. It's because... that staking bloodsucker sneaks into Bella's window and sings her a stupid lullaby. How would I know you ask? Well I did stalk her 1 night but that's not the point! The point is that Edward finds that excuse of a lullaby on the Internet and burns it on a CD and *BAM* Happy Birthday Bella! So I'm going to write her a song and give it to her and hum/sing it every night to her! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Taylor Swift's song**

**P.S. My version first than the original  
**

* * *

**My Version**

Bella ,  
talk to me  
just listen and understand  
that we should be

I know he's rich & beautiful,  
That leech you talks about  
And he's got nothing that I have to live without

Bella,  
can't you see  
that you are choosing him  
instead of me??

you says your so in love,  
I think that you are not  
I wonder if you know you make me stay up at night (*cough danger magnet cough*)

you're the reason for the teardrops on my diary  
The only thing that keeps me annoying the pack with my thoughts  
You belong with me and not that leech can't you see

You walk by me  
Can't you tell that I can't breathe? (*cough vampire smell cough*)  
And there you goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

He'd better hold her tight,  
Give her back to me  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause

you're the reason for the teardrops on my diary  
The only thing that keeps me annoying the pack with my thoughts  
You belong with me and not that leech can't you see

So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put her picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

'Cuz you're the reason for the teardrops on my diary  
The only one who can make me cry  
You belong with me and not that leech can't you see  
He's the bloodsucker  
But there's never enough  
And love that I give you

Bella ,  
talk to me……………

* * *

**Original Version**

Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be

I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's so damn funny  
That I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me

He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me,  
Can't he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be

She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

'Cuz He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.

Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see

* * *

**Yay!!! *evil smirk* Now all I'll have to do is sneak up into her window when her leech is hunting and sing this to her and give her ther CD. And tell her the CD was processing during her birthday. Mwahahahahah!!!!! **

**Rockstr16 and Me: Ok..... well Review!!!!**


	3. Stacy's Mom

**Hi!!! It's Jake again....... *criket criket* ..........**

**_1 hour later_ **

***Jake comes back from crying***

**Okay *sniffles* I'm *sniffles* okay now. Anyways last time I was here I wrote a song for Bella. Actually Edward actually proposed to her a week before and she said yes. So basically turned _ME_ down. Can you believe it _ME?_ She went on her honeymoon and I inprinted on Nessie (actually Renesmee but that's too hard to say). But now I can't stop thinking about Bella (thank the gods that Edward isn't here right now or I would have been DEAD MEAT!!). She and Edward are at Isle Esme again. So while they were gone I wrote this song (to a tune of another one). I am going to sing it to Nessie but I'm afraid she will slap me and "dump" me!! *vision* Wait never mind... I don't want to go threw that again.. *shudders*. Well I have been reahearsing and thought you all should hear it. **

**ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**. .  
****0 **

* * *

**Disclaimer: **

**Me- *listening to music and singing along* **

**Edward-*sits there watching me in disgust***

**Me- "What?"**

**Edward- "Say it"**

**Me-"Never!!!!!"**

**Edward-*does dazzle thing***

**ME- "that only works when Jakes does it on me"**

**Edward-*wrinkles nose in disgust* "very well then..... JAKE!!!!!"**

**Me- "wait... what?**

**Jake- *Does dazzle thing***

**Me-"Fine I don't own Twilight or any songs"**

**Jacob and Edward-*Grinning***

**P.S. Mine version first then the original**

* * *

**Nessie Mom**

Nessie's mom has got it goin' on  
Bella Cullen has got it goin' on  
Nessie's mom has got it goin' on  
Bella Cullen has got it goin' on

Nessie can I come over like I always do (always do)  
We can hang around by the cottage (hang by the cottage)  
Did your mom get back from Isle Esme? (Isle Esme)  
Is she back or is she trying to play tricks(play tricks)

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Nessie's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Nessie, can't you see you're are the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm also in love with Nessie's mom

Nessie's mom has got it goin' on  
Bella Cullen has got it goin' on

Nessie, do you remember when I imprinted on you? (imprinted on you)  
Your mom came out with a tank top dress on (dress on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she attacked Seth instead of me (instead of me)

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your d walked out (In New Moon), your mom could have had a guy like me

Nessie's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Nessie, can't you see you're are the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm also in love with Nessie's mom

Nessie's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Nessie can't you see your are the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm also in love with (Nessie's mom oh oh)  
(Nessie's mom oh oh)  
I'm also in love with Nessie's mom

* * *

**Stacy's Mom**

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on

Stacy, can I come over after school? (after school)  
We can hang around by the pool (hang by the pool)  
Did your mom get back from her business trip? (business trip)  
Is she there, or is she trying to give me the slip? (give me the slip)

You know, I'm not the little boy that I used to be  
I'm all grown up now, baby can't you see

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong but I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
Stacy's mom has got it goin' on

Stacy, do you remember when I mowed your lawn? (mowed your lawn)  
Your mom came out with just a towel on (towel on)  
I could tell she liked me from the way she stared (the way she stared)  
And the way she said, "You missed a spot over there" (a spot over there)

And I know that you think it's just a fantasy  
But since your dad walked out, your mom could use a guy like me

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want, and I've waited so long  
Stacy, can't you see you're just not the girl for me  
I know it might be wrong,  
but I'm in love with Stacy's mom

Stacy's mom has got it goin' on  
She's all I want and I've waited for so long,  
Stacy can't you see your just not the girl for me,  
I know it might be wrong but oh oh  
(I know it might be wrong)  
I'm in love with (Stacy's mom oh oh)  
(Stacys mom oh oh)  
I'm in love with Stacy's mom

* * *

**YAY!!!! Did you like it????**

**Nessie- "Well I sure didn't!!" *slaps Jacob on the face* "This is it... It's over"**

**Me- "No Nessie..... please.....**

**Nessie- "Oh Daddy Dearest..."**

**Me- *runs and hides***

**_Review!!!!!!_**


	4. Love Story

**Bella: *zoned out***

**Edward: "What are you thinking about love?" **

**Bella: "Well, I wrote a parody for a song about me, and well, oh forget it.....**

**Edward: "You can sing it for me" **

**Bella: "OK-but only because.. ILOVEYOU!!"**

**Edward: "YAY!!!!"**

**Bella: "...."**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the songs."**

**P.S. My version then Taylor Swift's version**

**P.P.S. This is like way past breaking dawn.**

**

* * *

****My Version**

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm sitting there  
In the Forks High School Cafeteria

See the tables  
See the trays, the food  
I see you stare at me through the crowd  
And when you scared me, little did I know

That you were a vampire, you were throwing reading minds  
And Charlie gave me 2 cans of pepper spray  
And I was trying to move out  
Because Charlie was grounding me again. Then I sang

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is climb my window  
You'll be the vampire and I'll be the human  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So we sneak out to your house to learn fighting procedure  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if Charlie knew  
So hold me tight  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were a vampire , I was a puny human  
And Charlie gave me 2 cans of pepper spray  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said **(A/N In New Moon)**

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is climb my window  
You'll be the vampire and I'll be the human  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they trying to tell me how to dress  
This outfit is difficult, but it's pretty  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you in Italy, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so afraid  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Isabella Swan  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
Let's talked to your dad, and Alice will pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

* * *

**Original Version**

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said

Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said

Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring

And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes

Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

* * *

**Did you like it!!!! Sorry if you got the mail for this again!!!! I need to make a couple of changes!!!!!**


	5. Unfaithful

**Hey you guys!!! I am back with another chapter. But this is not my idea. I did not change the song like I did with my previous chapters. I would like to credit to _bbeellaa _for helping me out. I had just asked for an idea but she gave a whole song. I dedicate this song to her. Also _bbeellaa _told me that this is on Bella's wedding day, so it is in Bella POV. ENJOY!!!:) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of the songs. **

**P.S. My version first then the original**

* * *

**My Version**

Story of my life

Finally found the right

But he is dangerous for me

Sorrow in my soul

Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

He's a wolf and a man

But he isn't my true love

The reason that he has run away

The wedding is rolling in

Immortality setting in

And to him I just can't be true

And he knows I want to be immortal

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with vampire guy

I can see him dying

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

He walks out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

But I want to change my life

I don't wanna be...

A enemy

I feel it in the air

As Rosalie is doing my hair

Preparing for the big day

A kiss upon my cheek

As Jacob reluctantly

Asks if it will be this week

I say it won't be long

After the honeymoon

And the treaty will break

And we both know

What will happen when I go

The Pack knows it very well

And he knows I want to be immortal

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with vampire guy

I can see him dying

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

He walks out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

But I want to change my life

I don't wanna be...

A enemy

My life, his trust

I might as well say goodbye here

Get it over with

I don't wanna hurt him

Anymore

Uh

Anymore (anymore)

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

I don't wanna be the reason why

He walks out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore

But I want to change my life

I don't wanna be...

A enemy

No no no no

Yeah yeah yeah

* * *

**Original **

Story of my life, searching for the right  
But it keeps avoiding me  
Sorrow in my soul ?cause it seems that wrong  
Really loves my company

He's more than a man and this is more than love  
The reason that the sky is blue  
But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again  
And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer

I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair  
Preparing for another date  
A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly  
As if I'm gonna be out late

I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls  
A lie I didn't have to tell  
Because we both know where I'm about to go  
And we know it very well

?Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful  
And it kills him inside  
To know that I am happy with some other guy  
I can see him dying

I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
Every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer

Our love, his trust  
I might as well take a gun  
And put it to his head  
Get it over with  
I don't wanna do this  
Anymore, anymore

And I don't wanna do this anymore  
I don't wanna be the reason why  
And every time I walk out the door  
I see him die a little more inside

And I don't wanna hurt him anymore  
I don't wanna take away his life  
I don't wanna be a murderer  
A murderer, no no no  
Yeah

* * *

**Did you like it???? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **

**I need to know what other songs to do. Anyone want to be my beta??? Please review - if you know how to be a beta... PM me - if you don't know how, have written 5 stories, and want to be my beta **

**Thanks, **

**rockstr16**


	6. Breathe

**Hey!!!!!!! 2 chapters in 1 day!!! How awesome am I??????!!!!! OK... Anyways, I need some songs that would suite other POVs like Edward, Nessie, Emmet,Jasper, Alice, Rose, Esme, Carlilse, Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Angela, Lauren, Tanya, Charlie, Renee, etc. OK!!! There is way more where that came from..... :) OK. Well this chapter takes place in the beginning of the Breaking Dawn when Bella starts getting emotional about her favorite mechanic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or the songs**

**P.S. My Version first then original**

* * *

**My Version**

I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' during my wedding  
It's the kinda ending you don't really want happening to me  
'Cause it's immortality and it'll only get you mad  
Now I don't know what to be to see you around (except a vampire)

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only mechanic best friend I know like the back of my hand

And I can't live  
to see you, like this  
Live,  
to see you, like this

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from crying my heart out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only mechanic best friend i know like the back of my hand

And I can't live  
to see you, like this  
Live,  
to see you, like this

It's Aug, 13th., feelin' like so happy until you had to leave  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's Aug, 13th., feelin' so happy until you had to leave  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't live  
To see you, like this  
Live  
To see you, like this  
Live  
To see you, like this

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

* * *

**Original**

I see your face in my mind as I drive away  
'Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way  
People are people and sometimes we change our minds  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this time

Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm  
Mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm, mmm

Music starts playin' like the end of a sad movie  
It's the kinda ending you don't really wanna see  
'Cause it's tragedy and it'll only bring you down  
Now I don't know what to be without you around

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

Never wanted this, never want to see you hurt  
Every little bump in the road I tried to swerve  
People are people and sometimes it doesn't work out  
Nothing we say is gonna save us from the fall out

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me  
You're the only thing I know like the back of my hand

And I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know it's not easy, easy for me  
It's two a.m., feelin' like I just lost a friend  
Hope you know this ain't easy, easy for me

And we know it's never simple, never easy  
Never a clean break, no one here to save me, oh

I can't breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to  
Breathe  
Without you, but I have to

I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry  
I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry

* * *

**Did you like it or hate it? REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**And also Aug, 13th is Bella and Edward's Marriage. **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**rockstr16**


	7. Fifteen

**Hey!!!!! i have another chapter for you guys!!!!!! Sorry if I am doing too many Taylor Swift songs!!! Every one of her songs remind me of Twilight!!!! **

**Diclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**P.S. My version first then the original!!**

* * *

**My version**

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your 18th birthday  
And you say hi to your friends you sit with everyday  
Try and stay out of Mike Newton's way

It's your senior and you're gonna be here  
For the next two years in this town  
Hoping that Mike Newton won't wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you in a while

'Cause when you're eighteen and a vampire's gonna try and bite you  
Your vamp boyfriend is going to save you  
And when you're eighteen feeling like there's no one around anymore  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know how old you're gonna be  
eighteen

You sit in class next to a blackhead named Angela  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're dad's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're waiting for him by the window when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're eighteen and a vampire's gonna try and bite you  
Your vamp boyfriend is gonna save you  
When you're eighteen and your older  
Makes your get mad  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Sulking about your boyfriend leaving  
But I didn't know it at eighteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then he swore he was gonna marry me someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine (BEING A VAMPIRE!)  
And I gave everything I had to become immortal  
Who changed his mind and my dad and I cried

'Cause when you're eighteen and a vampire's gonna try and bite you  
Your vamp boyfriend is gonna save you  
And when you're eighteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be (Well, not with Jacob Black!!!)  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at eighteen

you're getting older  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

* * *

**Original **

You take a deep breath and you walk through the doors  
It's the morning of your very first day  
And you say hi to your friends you ain't seen in a while  
Try and stay out of everybody's way

It's your freshman year and you're gonna be here  
For the next four years in this town  
Hoping one of those senior boys will wink at you and say  
"You know, I haven't seen you around before"

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out  
Well, count to ten, take it in  
This is life before you know who you're gonna be  
Fifteen

You sit in class next to a redhead named Abigail  
And soon enough you're best friends  
Laughing at the other girls who think they're so cool  
We'll be outta here as soon as we can

And then you're on your very first date and he's got a car  
And you're feeling like flying  
And you're momma's waiting up and you're thinking he's the one  
And you're dancing 'round your room when the night ends  
When the night ends

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
When you're fifteen and your first kiss  
Makes your head spin 'round  
But in your life you'll do things greater than  
Dating the boy on the football team  
But I didn't know it at fifteen

When all you wanted was to be wanted  
Wish you could go back and tell yourself what you know now

Back then I swore I was gonna marry him someday  
But I realized some bigger dreams of mine  
And Abigail gave everything she had to a boy  
Who changed his mind and we both cried

'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you  
You're gonna believe them  
And when you're fifteen, don't forget to look before you fall  
I've found time can heal most anything  
And you just might find who you're supposed to be  
I didn't know who I was supposed to be at fifteen

Your very first day  
Take a deep breath girl  
Take a deep breath as you walk through the doors

* * *

**Did you like it!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	8. You belong with me

**"Hey!!! This is Jacob!!" **

**"And Mike" **

**"Ugh!!!!!!!!!!! Does the marshmallow have to be here??"**

**"I heard that"**

**"You were supposed to" **

**"Oh"**

**"OK!!! This is Jacob here with the marshmallow Mike Newton. I have no idea why he is here but I am here to prove my love to Bella who is in love with that idiot Edward Cullen by singing her a song. Exactly who does he think he is? I have know Bella since we were in diapers. We both were childhood friends. So I'm going to go tell that Cullen who he should keep his filthy, pale, no good, -"**

**"Jacob, Bella is not yours. She is mine and I am going to sing her a song" **

**"Keep dreaming Mike. Keep Dreaming!!!"**

**"You know what?'**

**"What?" **

**"We should both sing her a song and she will pick who she likes better."**

**"Ok! Well I hope your up for losing"**

**"Since you're so confident... you can go first."**

**"Chicken! Huh?**

**"What? No!! Have you ever heard of saving the best for last?"**

**"Yeah!! Whatever?"**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!!**

**P.S. Jake, Mike, then original!!!**

**

* * *

**

**Jake's Version **

You're on the phone with your leech, He's upset  
He's going off about some party that got ruined  
'Cause he doesn't get your accidents like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm doing the mechanical things, you like  
And he'll never bite you as long as I'm around

But he wears fangs, I wear fur  
He's the bloodsucker and I'm the shape shifter  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you (I'm part human)  
Been here all along, so why can't you see? (Remember, childhood friends?!)  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your clumsiness  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing at Emily's house, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since he let you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a creature like that?

But he wears fangs, I wear fur  
He's the bloodsucker and I'm the shape shifter  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you (I'm part human)  
Been here all along, so why can't you see? (Remember, childhood friends?!)  
You belong with me,

Standing by and waiting at your bedroom window  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the day  
I'm the one who sold you cars and didn't make you pay  
And I know about your dreams and you tell me 'bout your days  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you? (I'm part human)  
Been here all along, so why can't you see? (Remember, childhood friends?!)  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your bedroom window  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

* * *

**Mike's Version**

You're on the phone with your boyfriend, he's excited  
He's going off about the prom, you said no to me  
'Cause I understand you don't like me

I'm at the prom , with my date Jessica Stanley  
I'm trying to enjoy myself, when Edward's near you!!!  
And he doesn't know how much I love you

But he wears hair jel, I wear cologne  
He's Prince Charming and I'm the true love for you  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since he left you here  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a guy like that?

But he wears hair jel, I wear cologne  
He's Prince Charming and I'm the true love for you  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting the day before prom  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the day  
I'm the one who makes you leave when you know you're 'bout to stay  
And I know your favorite friends and you tell me 'bout your time with them  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting the day before prom  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me

* * *

**Original Version**

You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do

I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do

But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me

Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?

She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry  
And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me

You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me  


* * *

**Jake: "So Bells.......**

**Mike: "Who are you going to date" **

**Bella: "One sec guys. I'm gotta take this call.... 'Wait hello. Oh ok. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. Really? EDWARD!!!! YOU'RE COMING BACK!!!! OMG!!!!!!!!!!'"**

**Mike and Jake: "Oh... well see ya Bella. *run 5 feet and start crying***


	9. Hey Stephen

**Hey guys!!!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever!! School took over my mind.. especailly the fanfiction part of it!!!! *Gasp***

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**P.S. My version first then Taylor Swift's**

* * *

**My Version**

Hey Edward,

I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a fang in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing flirts at your direction  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Edward, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone (Jacob)

'Cause I can't help it if you look like a Greek god  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Edward, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody sparkle the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Edward, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like a Greek god  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and sparkle, sparkle, sparkle

Hey Edward, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like a Greek god  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like a Greek god  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself

* * *

**Taylor Swift's Version **

Hey Stephen, I know looks can be deceiving  
But I know I saw a light in you  
And as we walked we were talking  
I didn't say half the things I wanted to

Of all the girls tossing rocks at your window  
I'll be the one waiting there even when it's cold  
Hey Stephen, boy, you might have me believing  
I don't always have to be alone

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Hey Stephen, I've been holding back this feeling  
So I got some things to say to you  
I've seen it all, so I thought  
But I never seen nobody shine the way you do

The way you walk, way you talk, way you say my name  
It's beautiful, wonderful, don't you ever change  
Hey Stephen, why are people always leaving?  
I think you and I should stay the same

'Cause I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

They're dimming the street lights, you're perfect for me  
Why aren't you here tonight?  
I'm waiting alone now, so come on and come out  
And pull me near and shine, shine, shine

Hey Stephen, I could give you fifty reasons  
Why I should be the one you choose  
All those other girls, well, they're beautiful  
But would they write a song for you?

I can't help it if you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

If you look like an angel  
Can't help it if I wanna kiss you in the rain so  
Come feel this magic I've been feeling since I met you  
Can't help it if there's no one else  
Mmm, I can't help myself

Myself  
Can't help myself  
I can't help myself


End file.
